The Torture of the Professor
by discordchick
Summary: Bra is constantly torturing her High School Professor Gohan and he likes to give her extra homework. Will the torture ever stop! Rated PG13 for some language. Don't mind the insanity!
1. Skitzos and Blondes

Hi!!! My friend gave me a nickname. Sakura-Chan! I think its cool but not that original. My friend Tara (penname: Ameve-chan) is over at my house right now and we watched Love Hina (hilarious) and Spirited Away (a masterpiece) and Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (almost made me cry, but very good). If you have been keeping up with my rise to writing you'd know that all of my other fics are sad and dramatic. That's really the only thing that I'm good at, but I decided to try my hand at the funny stuff with 10% help from Tara since right now she is asleep.yup! Hey thanks to all the cool cats that reviewed my other stories, I deeply appreciate all the words of encouragement!  
I do not own DBZ or DBGT, and the ideas expressed in this story such as Bulma and Vegeta forever and Pan and Gohan suck are my own opinions!!!  
  
********************************************  
  
"Stupid Skitzo report! Stupid Professor! Why does my professor have to be a frikin family friend! Always picking on me that lazy bastard thinks he's so cool! 'Oh you all have to listen to me, I have a Tokyo U Teaching Degree'". Bra had been working on her English report for 5 hours straight and of course had been muttering to herself the whole time.  
  
Its 3 AM in the morning and all she could think about is her horrid Professor Gohan who had given her an extra assignment for being a distraction and a smart aleck not to mention an extra detention on top of the one for following the dress code. I mean so what if she put blown up baby pictures of Gohan and a few ones with his retarded Piccolo suit. It was just pay back for calling her mother in the middle of class for passing notes about her friend Alex's shady boyfriend Lee. Her mom was always on her case about the way that she acted in school, saying that they were so far up in the political pole that one slip up could bring Capsule Corporation right back down. Vegeta could care less about how she acted at school as long as it made Gohan mad. Her dad was always looking for a reason to spar just to show Gohan that the spawn of Kakkrot was no longer stronger than him like with Cell.  
  
"I Hate English! It's the most pointless subject in the world. Why doesn't someone just shoot me now!" Bangs head on table as Hilary Duff comes on the radio from frustration and pure terror of blondes. "Gohan can just go screw himself and Pan can just go screw Hercule! God she is so annoying. 'Yes Professor Gohan, sir' 'I have the answer sir' 'let me wipe your ass professor, sir!' Get a grip Bra only 1000 more words to go."  
  
Being the daughter of a multi-billion daughter couple had advantages of an unlimited amount of knowledge that even Gohan knew that the project wouldn't be too hard for her to handle.except the fact that she inherited her father's temper and her frustration got the better of her sometimes. She made a note to strangle that person who thought up heredity if he still lived. Speaking of strangling she had to remember to tell her new boyfriend Brice to stay clear of Vegeta if he knows what's good for him.  
  
"Done!" Bra yelled clicking on the print button and saving the paper. After it printed she put it in her backpack she turned of her light and crawled under the sheets thinking of what to do for someone to pay for the inconvenience of a few hours lost of sleep. She usually only had 6 hours of sleep anyway cause of her parents racket.right above her room. Gohan would pay dearly for his latest abuse of authority.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter 1 complete. Chapter 2 coming really soon since I have no life. YAY! This is the first story with multiple chapters. Yes Tara is still asleep. I mean its only 1:25 in the morning. Thank you come again! R&R pretty please!!! 


	2. Dads and Plans

Hey guys! It's me (discordchick) and Tara (Ameve-chan) is spending the night again. We just got back from a Dallas Mavericks game and they won 100- 99! Mavs Fan For Life! Today I went to fencing while Tara stayed at my house and played PS2, and then I went home and Tara and me went to my Film Production Class, and then we went to the game and came home and watched Cowboy Bebop the Movie. It was Awesome! Let's put the disclaimers this way.I wish that I made up DBZ and DBGT.  
  
********************************  
  
"CLASS, SETTLE DOWN!!!" Gohan shouted as he walked into the room leaving everyone muttering and starting to pass notes. Gohan waltzed over to his desk and wrote something on the black board. When he stepped away some people screamed out loud as they saw an evil word unused since Elementary School.show-and-tell! "Alright, tomorrow we will have a show-and- tell and you will be graded on how much your peers like the item that you bring. Ummm.yes Bra?"  
  
"Yeah, what kind of things can we bring?"  
  
"Well there isn't really a limit on the thing that you bring. It could be a book you really like or an item that means something to you. Okay, let's get on with today's lesson. Ruby would you please read from page 667 in the Literature book. Start with the Cyclopes Polophemus Overture."  
  
As the students started reading Bra's thoughts were grinding together about her next assignment. Something meaningful to her.it had to be something that everyone would like girls and guys alike. Instead of a meaningful thing her thoughts turned to a prank on Gohan. It had to be something that he would never forget.  
  
************************************  
  
"Mom I'm home," Bra yelled coming through the front door to the Briefs house by Capsule Corp. Bulma was home because it was a Thursday and no one wanted to miss CSI. She was beginning to cook her family their daily enormous dinner fit for 1 and 2 half sayains. The food sucked but at least they had enough money to feed themselves unlike the Sons. How sad it must be to be poor.  
  
"Bra, dinners almost ready. Could you go get your father please." Bulma shouted from the kitchen. Bra put her stuff in the living room and hurried out the back door and across the lawn to the Gravity Room in the backyard. Knocking when she got there it took a minute for the door to finally open. Her father opened the door and walked out knowing what time it was.  
  
"Hi daddy!" She screeched throwing her arms around his neck begging to be carried. "So dad, at school Gohan is always being mean to me. He gives me extra homework and humiliates me in front of the entire class daily and it's stressing me out so much. Have I told you how much I love you today? I really need your help to make him stop doing this to me."  
  
"He is, is he," Vegeta said thinking of how fun it would be to embarrass Kakkorots spawn. "Well Princess, what would you like me to do?"  
  
**********************************  
  
"CLASS!" Gohan shouted coming into the classroom. "Shut the hell up and we'll get started."  
  
Everyone in the room either had something big for show-and-tell like a special fishing pole (idiots) or a stuffed animal (stuffed pigs rock) or a picture they treasure (weirdos). But out of all the interesting things there (cough) Gohan quickly picked out Bra from the crowd of students.  
  
"I see that you all have brought things for today's class so lets get started.Bra! Would you please come up here with your presentation." Bra smirked and brought her object from the back of the room. Vegeta ( how could no one notice such a sexy beast). HAHA!!!  
  
********************************  
  
Ok!!! What in the world is happening now. Bra brought Vegeta to show- and-tell!!! All hell will break lose on the next exiting installment of Dragonball Z.or is it Dragonball GT. Hmmmm (smiles). 


	3. Threats and Descisions

Disclaimer: HI!!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in 5 months but I really didn't think that anyone like this story cause I only got 2 reviews (reviewing makes me happy)...that is until chanie12357 reviewed all of my stories specifying The Torture of the Professor as her favorite ^_^ I really felt loved after that and it inspired me to not give up on this story! I want to express my deepest gratitude to you chanie12357 and to tell everyone that I am also in the process of updating Too Bad...so far my most successful story  
  
P.S...well its kind of hard to say but there was once this story that I loved dearly and the author screwed one of the chapters up so bad that I was never able to forgive her...so don't hate me ^_^ I have writers block  
  
*******************************************  
  
It was class as usual for Professor Son Gohan's high school English (/Japanese) class. Or at least it was supposed to be. As of right then ever person in the class was dead silent while they were staring at the current presenters show and tell project. An incredibly sexy man was standing in the middle of the room; arms crossed and as always ready to kick some ass! The school beauty, Bra Briefs stood behind the presentation podium radiating with satisfaction.  
  
And the main topic of everyone's stunned silence was sitting shocked behind his teacher's desk. Gohan looked scared (doesn't he always)! The tight ass professor was looking like he had seen something that he was avoiding and didn't want to see again, when in fact all of this was true. Ever since Gohan had gotten his schedule for his 2003-2004 class he had avoided Vegeta entirely. He just knew that Vegeta, being very protective of his little princess and all, would threaten him in to treating her nicely and even subtly Gohan didn't want to get pushed around like he had being a dork in high school.  
  
"Hehe..." Bra snickered looking at the pair, Vegeta and Gohan, who were currently engaged in a glaring contest, teacher obviously losing as he tried to look away. "Uh uhmm"  
  
The class was brought back to reality as the presenter cleared her throat and started her presentation.  
  
"Anyway...as most of you know or have realized by now by the striking resemblance, my dad here will be my presentation! Now some of you might be thinking 'hey that isn't a treasured object to gloat over (cough yes it is)' well I have brought my father for show and tell today because he is a very important part of my life and he's not exactly like other dads so why show him to everyone."  
  
By now everyone was thoroughly interested and Gohan was scowling quite openly that Bra would stoop so low as to bring her father into the picture. He turned his head slightly to see Vegeta still glaring and quickly turned back around.  
  
"As you all can see my dad is a little bit vertically challenged but also as you can no doubt tell what he lacks in height he more than makes up for in strength. He trains constantly...everyday to achieve the utmost perfection in his abilities and techniques in the martial arts. It takes a great amount of time effort and will to be as physically fit as my dad and his strong friends. In case all of you didn't know Professor Son was also a martial artist in his day and time. He was feared and worshiped throughout the city for his stupendous deeds and hideous dance moves and was appropriately names Saya Man." Bra yelled getting to the climax of her story, "But now all that's left of him is a sad, lonely...WEAK high school professor!"  
  
"Bra I think you're a little out of..." Gohan objected but was abruptly cut short as a small Ki blast flew centimeters from his face, leaving a gash in the wall with a crash.  
  
"As I was saying...my dad could easily kick Gohan's ass!"  
  
Everyone gasped at cool Bra Briefs last statement. They all knew Bra and the teacher's relationship to be one of hostility but she had always been stealthy in her remarks about him. One 'I know all his dirty secrets no wonder he picks on me' and another 'It must run in the family, you know, you don't see many gene pools of clueless poor jackass's anymore do you?' couldn't hurt anyone. But there she was standing just as tall and proud as her father in front of the classroom full of people who loved and admired her.  
  
Son Gohan was a whole nether story all together. His face had drained of all the color a while ago when he realized the way the conversation was going. He tried to act as cool and precise as he could...but found it difficult with a mass murderer looking down his back and a bunch of high school students waiting to see what he would do next.  
  
"So Gohan...what's it going to be? You gonna be a man and apologize or get pulverized by the prince of all Saiyans?"  
  
"..."  
  
*************************************  
  
Well! There you have it folks...I'm stuck...review please so I can get on with the story...is Gohan going to admit defeat and apologize or is Vegeta gonna have to kick some ass to the right answer? I don't know and I probably won't get a good idea unless I have some help ^_^ I LOVE REVIEWS 


End file.
